


Love And Bruises

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Dorms, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Game: Call of Duty: Zombies, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, Sports Injury, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora notices her friend Catra is acting strange one night. The day after, she's injured in a hockey match and afterwards is when Catra's little secret finally comes out. (Catradora, Modern AU, Canon)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Love And Bruises

Adora was surprised she and Catra had gotten on at all at first. With that bad girl attitude and the wild crazy hair, she figured she'd be more of a delinquent. And yet, Catra had actually turned out to be one of the sweetest and most genuine friends she'd ever had.

She could be rough around the edges, but in reality, she was a big softie. She liked Disney movies, loved doing Adora's hair, and always loved getting warm hugs from her. Adora even found that Catra even liked to purr like a cat herself, something she found really cute.

And after six months of being college dormmates, Adora wondered if she and Catra could possibly be more than friends. But she wasn't sure of that. Catra always seemed to ignore her whenever she mentioned the topic of love. Adora speculated that maybe Catra just didn't have the thing for it.

After all, asexual and aromantic people did maybe Catra was somewhere on that spectrum, though it was probably a little rude to ask. One thing was clear, both of them were really gay and would often chat about whatever freshman or senior they'd gotten the crush on that week.

Right now they were playing a video game together. It was on Adora's Xbox 360, one she'd brought with her from home when she came to college.

"Hey, zombie on your right there!"

Catra nodded. "I see it, I see it...gotcha!" She then blasted the zombie she was facing right in the face, its head blowing up into bloody chunks.

"Nice kill! Quick, can you cover me while I open the door?"

"On it!"

Call Of Duty Zombies had become quite a favourite of theirs. Catra had introduced it to her. Adora wasn't much of a fan of violent games, and yet she was having a blast. Most of the library she'd brought with her being cute platformers and JRPGs, but now she was definitely thinking of buying a few shooter games. Catra had told her Halo was pretty good.

Soon, they finished the level, beating their old high score and unlocking an achievement as well.

"Yeehaw!" Catra cheered, fist-pumping. "Take that, zombie scum!"

Her friend chuckled. Catra was such a cute dork. "Just three more levels and we beat the campaign."

"Yeah, but that's gonna have to wait," Catra replied. "I... I have stuff to do."

Adora raised her eyebrow. "More homework you didn't tell me about?" Since Catra's grades weren't as great, Adora would often help her with her homework. She and Catra had virtually the same classes, so Catra often got the same homework tasks as her, which was pretty handy.

"Uh, no, not...not exactly."

"Then what?"

Catra seemed to be blushing. Her cheeks were definitely turning a slight shade of pink. That made Adora all the more curious, but from the glare in Catra's heterochromatic eyes, she knew it was best to just drop the subject and leave it be.

"Doesn't matter, okay?"

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked," Adora accepted. "I just want to know if you'll be okay."

"'Dora, I'll be fine, chill." Catra made the move to get up from the couch but suddenly slipped.

Adora instinctively caught her. "Whoa! Are you sure about that?"

"I'm fine, just lost my balance" Catra insisted, but Adora knew her friend was terrible at lying. Something was on her mind, something was distracting her.

Quickly, Catra pulled herself away, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks, but Adora had already noticed it. As Catra got to her feet, the two of them shared a few seconds of awkward silence, neither knowing how best to react.

"Um...okay. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Damn it, I'm fine! Quit mothering me!" Catra snapped. "Jesus Fucking Christ Adora!"

Adora sighed. "I'm sorry... it's just it's like something's up with you." She walked over to her and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I wanna help."

Taking a deep breath, Catra stroked Adora's cheek. "I'm fine... I just have to deal with this. And... I'm sorry for snapping."

"Apology accepted," Adora replied, watching as Catra went to put on her jacket.

Catra put on her jacket and then turned to Adora. "So... we'll game tomorrow night, right?"

"I can't. It's my hockey game tomorrow night."

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

Adora then offered a smile. "You can come by if you want. I could use someone cheering me on in the stands other than Bow and Glim."

"Nah, not my thing. It's a bit weird to watch people skate across ice and chase a little disk of rubber with sticks."

"Oh, I see" Adora felt her heart dip a little. "I mean... I guess its not for everyone."

Catra nodded, "Well, goodnight then, blondie." she bid her farewell, before closing the door behind her.

As the door closed behind her, Adora slumped down onto the couch. She felt angry that she still couldn't make up her mind whether or not she had a crush on Catra and that Catra had feelings for her. She noticed the blush on her cheeks and how softly Catra had stroked her.

"Ugh, what am I doing? Do I really have the hots for Catra? And does she really like me?" She muttered to herself. "Fuck it... I don't care, I need my sleep.

She got up from said couch and went into her bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting on her pyjamas. Then slumped onto her bed and tried to sleep...but couldn't. Thoughts of Catra were flooding her mind, thoughts of her kissing her, holding her, loving her.

Adora was like this for what felt like an hour (it was actually two). As she tossed and turned in her bed, she thought about texting Catra, which she usually did when sleeplessness hit. Hell, she could have just gone and knocked on the door. Catra was only two doors down.

But maybe it wasn't a good idea. After all, she didn't know what her friend was even doing right now.

Eventually, after just relaxing and easing her thoughts, Adora finally fell asleep, getting the rest she needed for her big game the next day.

xXx

The following evening, Adora was getting ready for her hockey match with the others on her team. Strangely, she hadn't seen Catra at all that day, not even when she'd woken up that morning. It wasn't like Catra to grab an early breakfast, nor was it to just ghost her.

Adora also hadn't stopped having her thoughts about Catra, which had been plaguing her all day. Thankfully, she'd been able to get her classwork done, though not without a few judgmental looks from her teachers. But, Adora was going to try to put those thoughts to one side. She had to be in the right mind if her team was going to win the game tonight.

And then, she saw Scorpia getting changed for the game next to her. She was in the same dorm as her and Catra and the two of them had grown up together. Outside that big muscular physique, she was just as much of a big softie on the inside as Catra was. However, she was certainly a fierce player on the hockey rink.

"Yo, Scorp," Adora wondered. "Is Catra alright? I didn't see her this morning."

Scorpia shifted a little, brushing a loose lock of her silvery-white hair from her eyes. "Uhhh no, I haven't seen her."

Adora deflated at the news. Secretly she was hoping Scorpia had at least something to tell her. She sighed, going back to tying up her shoelaces.

"Why are you asking?" Scorpia wondered. "Oh gosh, did you two have a fight?"

"No, we didn't" Adora insisted. "Catra had to ditch me last night for some reason and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere!" Scorpia responded, feeling relieved. "Anyway, you shouldn't worry about her right now. We've got a game to win."

"Right, right," Adora said. "We're gonna kick the crud out of those girls from Republic City U."

"That's our captain!" Scorpia cheered.

The two of them were soon fully changed and headed out with the rest of their team into the arena. The stands were filled with the other students and those from the rival university. Adora usually loved the crowds cheering her on,. but her thoughts were filled with Catra. Try as she might, she couldn't get her out of her mind.

The other team were already warming up, dressed in their red-hued uniforms, contrasting the blue hues of Adora's team. Adora then notices the rival team's captain, a woman with short brown hair and dark skin. With those muscles, she seemed a force to be reckoned with.

"Oof, she seems tough," Scorpia remarked.

"Apparently her name's Korra," Lonnie explained. "I heard she and her team haven't lost a single match all season, My friend told me they sent Arendelle U packing 10-4."

"Well they haven't faced the girls of Brightmoon Tech," Adora remarked. "We'll give them the fight of their lives."

"Hell yeah, you said it, Adora!" Scorpia cheered. "We're gonna wipe the floor with them!"

Adora glimpsed over at the cheerleaders performing for them. She almost saw one of the girls winking as Catra, dancing for her and wearing no underwear under that short, short skirt. But thankfully, she brought herself out of that daze and saw that it was just her friend Glimmer.

And she definitely knew that she was spoken for.

The match soon began, Adora rushing forward to hit the puck with the end of her stick, with Lonnie and Scorpia backing her up. The first hit of the game was key to deciding the victor in any match. And Adora managed to make the first hit.

The crowd went wild as she took the lead, but then her lead was taken away when her rival, the captain of the Republic City team, took the puck from her grasp and ran with it, rushing towards Adora's home goal. There was no keeping up with her speed.

"Oh, that is so not fair!" Adora growled.

The captain, Korra, rushed with the puck, easily shooting it into the home team's goal. As a loud horn sounded, signalling the goal, Korra smirked, rubbing her first win in the faces of Adora's team. Adora just stared in shock. Republic City really were _that_ good.

"One point to Republic City!" An announcer called out.

"Well, shit," Adora rumbled.

"Got a plan boss?" Scorpia wondered.

"Yeah, go on the attack," Adora responded, before skating off.

"Heh, works for me,"

The game went back and forth. Adora and her team managed to score a few points, but Korra and the aces on her team soon outnumbered them. Adora didn't need to look at the scoreboard on the ceiling to know how badly her team were doing.

With a losing streak this bad, Adora was naturally extremely pissed off. She was the star player of the team and she should have been leading them to victory, not a crushing her defeat. She was partly blaming herself due to her constantly thinking about Catra.

But this team were the regional champions. Adora's team hadn't faced anyone like them before.

Eventually, the second half of the match began and Adora already took the lead with Scorpia flanking her from the sides. She'd watch her back as Adora tried to make it to the enemy goal. However, Korra soon raced to intercept her, doing everything she could to stop her.

Growling, Adora charged forward, Scorpia blocking Korra's advance. She rushed onwards toward the enemy goal, smirking as she finally had it in the bag. Sure, she wasn't going to win the match, but she was going to get the first goal of this second half. That was surely going to be a sign of good things to come.

"Go, Adora!" Scorpia cheered.

Adora felt victory within her grasp... until it wasn't.

The enemy captain, trying to grab the puck back, tackled Adora from behind. However, Adora lost her balance and tumbled onto the ice, landing with a sickening crunch, skidding across the slippery surface and crashing into the wall hard. Searing pain went from her leg.

"Ughhhh!" Adora cried out in pain.

"Adora!" Scorpia cried. She glared at the enemy captain. "The fuck did you do?!"

"I-I didn't mean it!" The captain stuttered, just as shocked.

Adora clutched her wound, Lonnie coming to her side as the match was halted.

"Hang on Adora... you'll be okay."

xXx

Catra burst through the door into the infirmary, worried as hell. Adora had been in a few scrapes before, but this time she'd completely twisted her ankle. She felt bad that she hadn't been there for Adora when it had happened, but she was going to be at her side now.

When she got into Adora's room, she saw Glimmer, Bow and Scorpia around her friend's bed. The blonde had her leg wrapped in a bandage, resting it on the edge of the bed. She looked in a pretty bad way, which made Catra's heart sink down.

"Adora!" She cried out.

"Catra?" Adora whispered, before her friend suddenly hugged her tight.

"Don't you do that to me again!" she cried.

Glimmer, Scorpia and Bow just stared at one another, silently realising that Adora and Catra needed time alone. They knew Catra cared about her deeply and would probably be the best to keep an eye on her.

"Ow.." Adora groaned. "Catra... too tight."

"Oh sorry," Catra said, sighing as she pulled back.

"We'll... give you some space," Glimmer said. "Check in on you later, Adora?"

"Yeah, yeah," Adora replied, smiling.

Scorpia gave her a brief, gentler hug, then walked out of the room, Bow and Glimmer following her and leaving Adora and Catra in peace. There was silence again, only the various noises of the equipment in the infirmary to be heard. Adora glanced down at her busted foot.

Catra sighed. "This was not how I wanted this to go."

"Wanted what to go?" Adora wondered. "And where have you been anyway? You just disappeared after last night."

"Ummm..." Catra looked to one side, blushing in embarrassment. She didn't know the right words to say, knowing that Adora probably didn't need more baggage to worry about.

Adora glared at her. "Catra, is there something you wanna tell me?"

Catra then sighed, realising it was probably a good time to finally confess about her rather unusual behaviour lately. Perhaps... this would, in fact, take a great weight off from Adora's chest and her's as well. She'd planned to do this differently... but well, things often didn't go as people planned.

"Well?"

Nodding, Catra walked over to her friend and then gently took her hands.

"Adora, the reason I was so...grumpy the other day was that...I...I was planning to confess to you that...I love you."

"W-What?!" Adora exclaimed

Catra nodded. "I left early so I could write a cute cheesy love poem for you before I went to bed and this morning I was out in town buying some flowers since I had no classes."

Now it was Adora's turn to be speechless. Finally, all her worries were relieved. Catra did love her and everything had made sense. She... she was just sad she'd ended up this way and had probably ruined everything that Catra had planned.

"Catra..."

"But it doesn't matter... you've got other things to deal with."

Adora took Catra's hand. "No... I'm alright."

"Alright? Adora, you hurt your leg!"

"A mild fracture," Adora insisted. "Nurse said I just need to rest for a few weeks."

The brunette held Adora's hand tighter. "Then I'm... I'm gonna take care of you. And we're gonna play lots of games and I'm not gonna leave your side. It's the least I can do."

Adora blushed. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, you silly goose," Catra told her. "I love you more than anyone else... you were kind and genuine to me, plus... you're cute as hell."

"And you..." Adora blushed. "You're one of the sweetest friends I've had in a long time. I... I love you, Catra."

If Adora didn't know better, she could have sworn Catra melted at that statement. Her shoulders dropped and her face just made an expression that could only be described as deeply in love. They stared at one another, glad to have finally confessed their true feelings.

"I... I love you too," Catra said, crying a little. She grabbed Adora's cheeks, kissing her deeply.

When Catra pulled away, Adora blushed. "So... did you write that poem?"

Catra sighed. "No... but I did buy you some flowers."

"Let me see them," Adora said.

"Hang on, they're in my room. I'll be right back," Catra said, zipping out for a few minutes.

Adora chuckled. As always, everything had turned alright for her in the end. Now... she just hoped that could be out of this bed soon.

xXx

**Author's note:** Last one of the night! Or... whatever the fuck time it is I'm posting this xD (It's 5am help please). Anyway, that wraps up this offering of Catradora fics. I hope season five lives up to the hype and I hope you enjoy the fics I've posted this week. Thanks again for my buddy Guppy for doing some of these with me.

Have a nice day!


End file.
